Birthday wishes
by The Anomolistic Beauty
Summary: Ritsuka's managed to keep his birthday hidden from everyone pretty well, until now. Soubi surprises him with a special birthday present, as well as a birthday wish. What does ritsuka want from Soubi? RitsukaXSoubi pairing. rated M for lemony goodness in C
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first chapter of the first fanfiction I am posting under this screen name. I had another, although it went unused for so long, that a friend of mine took it up instead. So, here is my new one! YAY! does dance Well, I hope you like this chapter. There are going to be 2-3 more for this story, and my other stories shall either be more chapters or simple one shots. Not that many 2or3 chapters stories. Well, I'll shut up for now so you can read my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, sadly, or any of its characters. They belong to Yun Kouga and Yun Kouga alone. Although, that shall not stop me from thinking of ways to steal the ever-loveable neko for myself! smiles evilly and begins drawing out plans

Soubi: appears behind vamplover And what are these?

Me: EEEP! hides plans Nothing! Go and grab your script baka!

Ritsuka: What? Soubi, who is she going to take for herself? looks confused

Me: No one! glances at Soubi who is ready to hack me to bits and pieces

Soubi: That's what I thought….. grabs script and Ritsuka

Ritsuka: what? I still don't get it!

* * *

**_Birthday Cravings_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

_**The Wish**_

A look of confusion momentarily passed Ritsuka's face as he stared at the box in front of him. "What is this?" He asked, trying to hide the joy in his voice with anger; although it proved quite unsuccessful.

"A present. What else would it be? Now open it." Soubi replied, a wry smile plastered to his face.

Ritsuka's tail twitched from side to side as he glanced at the gift again. He slowly pulled at the ribbon holding the top of the gift secure. Once it was removed, he separated the top from the bottom. He quizzically stared at the box's contents.

Staring up at him were two azure blue eyes, attached to a midnight black, furred face. Around the neck of the animal was a red, silk ribbon. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi.

"What the hell?"

Soubi's smile widened slightly. "What better a gift for my young kitten than, well, a kitten?"

Ritsuka carefully pulled the kitten from the box and snuggled it into his chest, his nose buried in its fur. The kitten purred loudly in his ear, making him laugh at the unexpected reaction. He put it down to rest in his lap as he gently stroked the black as coal fur. "He's so soft!" Ritsuka thought out loud.

"So you like him?" Soubi asked as he began to stroke the cat as well with his left hand, while stroking the boy's ears with his other.

"Yeah…. I don't usually get presents for my birthday though….." Ritsuka answered without thinking.

"So is that why you like him so much?" Soubi asked jokingly.

Ritsuka came back to reality and realized how his response had sounded. "No! That's not what I meant! Soubi, don't take it like that!" His tail ruffled as he began to try to apologize. "I just meant that I don't get gifts often. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't like him!"

Soubi laughed full heartedly as his sacrifice tried to explain. "It's okay, Ritsuka. I was only joking."

Ritsuka seemed to relax after that for the most part, although he was careful about what he said and how he said it. After a while the kitten fell asleep in Ritsuka's lap. "There's another part to your gift, Ritsuka." Soubi said quietly.

Ritsuka turned towards Soubi, careful not to awaken the kitten on his legs. His ears were perked and his eyes were bright. "What is it!" He asked excitedly, for this truly had been his first birthday where he had been given presents. At least, since the other Ritsuka had disappeared. Although he had known Soubi and Yuiko these past few years, he had managed to keep his actual birth date hidden from them…. until now….

Soubi pointed at the kitten's ribbon. Ritsuka glanced at it. Attached right beneath the bow was a small card, no larger than 2 inches at most. He carefully removed the card from the kitten's neck and began to fumble at opening it. Once it was open he read the words, "_One Wish._"

Ritsuka looked to Soubi in sheer confusion. "What does this mean, Soubi?"

Soubi looked into Ritsuka's eyes. "You can have one wish. It can be any question… any request….. and I will answer it….. or fulfill that request. No matter what my previous orders were or anything….. it's basically a rule free wish….." Ritsuka stared back int o Soubi's eyes.

"Anything?" he asked, expecting some loophole.

Soubi nodded. "Anything….."

"So….. if I asked about Seimei's killers…. You'd tell me everything?" Ritsuka asked, his eyed never moving from Soubi's.

Soubi paused for a moment. "……yes….. is that what you want?"

Ritsuka thought for a moment. "What if I told you to kill me….." He wanted to hear that Soubi meant what he said. That he'd do anything.

Soubi's eyed pricked with a slight fear, even though he was trying to hide it with his cool exterior. He stayed silent for a moment again. Why did this child ask such things? Things no other child his age would ask. "…….yes…… but I would follow you your grave if you gave such an order…."

Ritsuka stared at Soubi, silence hovering around them. Any more silence and Ritsuka felt he would suffocate in it.

"I…." Ritsuka began. "I… I want you to…."

Soubi kept his eyes on the boy, fearing whatever question would come next. This boy scared him so greatly with his previous questions. "Yes? Ritsuka?"

"I want you to take my ears….."

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely readers out there for reading Ch 1 of . Please review and tell me what you think so far. I know this chapter was short, but the next one shall make up for that greatly!

The next chapter shall be filled with lemony goodness as well. (ooh! Yummies!) Again, thank you for reading, and I hope you will read my other stories as well. (They are not posted yet due to computer problems, but they are written and ready for release! So, don't give up on me just yet!)

Vampirelover16


	2. Blow Out the Candles

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, although this fanfiction is entirely my own… so don't steal it! Lol

Soubi: Shut up and hurry up and tell the story, baka!

Me: Be quiet or I'll write that you don't get any "you know what!"

Ritsuka: (confused) what'll you not get, Soubi? What's she trying to imply!

Soubi: um… nothing Ritsuka… later…

Ritsuka: Is she not gonna give you jam! I want some jam!

Soubi: …. Um… Velvet? Did you give Ritsuka any drugs of any form?...

Me: (looks around quickly) noooo… why would I do that?... :

Soubi: (hits me w/ pc keyboard)

Me: ….. ouchies….. TT

* * *

_**Birthday Cravings**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Blow Out the Candles**_

"I want you to take my ears….." Ritsuka said quietly, not quite able to believe the words that had just escaped his lips. A light red blush began to overwhelm his face.

Soubi stared at the boy in front of him. Had he really just asked what Soubi thought he had asked? A wave of emotions tried to force themselves out of Soubi. Joy. Excitement. Fear. Shock. And a multitude of other emotions begging to be released. Soubi swallowed the lump in his throat as he chose his words with extreme care.

"Don't be in such a hurry with such requests, Ritsuka. Not unless you are certain of it. Besides, what would your friends think?" Soubi kept his expression cool as he awaited the boy's response. He hated contradicting Ritsuka's request. Truthfully, he'd been hoping the boy would ask, although it was the last thing he expected. He had expected questions about Seimei or something of that nature.

Ritsuka's face became still, and he stared intensely at Soubi, hoping this would help show his seriousness. "I don't have friends…. You know that…. Yuiko won't understand, and I don't care what anyone else says or thinks…"

Soubi searched the boy's eyes. He couldn't read Ritsuka's emotions through them like he usually could. Damnit! Ritsuka had to be serious to have that much concentration.

"Wouldn't you want to wait until you're older Ritsuka…" Soubi asked, trying to grasp onto some form of leverage. Oh, how badly he wanted Ritsuka right now… but not unless Ritsuka was completely sure of himself.

"I'm very sure Soubi… Besides, I look older than I really am. I've grown a lot since you first met me."

Ritsuka was right. He had grown much in the past years. He was tall enough to finally look Soubi in the eyes without having to look up. If he grew any taller, he would be of equal height to Soubi.

Soubi thought quickly. "Wouldn't you want to lose your ears to someone you truly love Ritsuka…" Soubi mentally beat himself. Of all the questions he could have used! To put Ritsuka on the spot in such a way would surely steer Ritsuka away from him forever…

Soubi was snapped out of his mental rampage by a hand against the back of his head. He didn't have a chance to think before Ritsuka pulled his face towards his own. Their lips met in a way that made Soubi feel like flying. When they pulled away, Ritsuka had a bright red flush to his face.

"You are that person, Soubi…" Ritsuka breathed heavily, tears collecting in his violet eyes. "Lots of people in my class have already lost their ears and tails anyway! You always say that you love me… is that all a lie? A meaningless lie? Or is it just because Seimei ordered it!"

Soubi couldn't get over the shock of Ritsuka's action, combined with his admission. Once he managed to bring himself back to reality he looked at Ritsuka, who was trying to hide the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Soubi leaned forward again and wiped the tears from Ritsuka's face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka… I was just afraid you were just feeling pressured… I don't want to hurt you…" Soubi whispered to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka put his forehead against Soubi's. "You won't…"

Soubi caught Ritsuka's lips with his own again, in a slow, passionate kiss. Slowly the kiss became harsher, their tongues exploring each others mouths with a newfound eagerness. Soubi worked his way to Ritsuka's neck, where he bit lightly, though not hard enough to draw blood. Ritsuka cringed, but became calm again as Soubi used his tongue to sooth the tender spot. Ritsuka moved his hands across Soubi's back.

Of course, by now the sudden movement had woken the poor kitten in Ritsuka's lap from its slumber. It grumpily jumped from his lap and made its way across Soubi's room.

As soon as he felt the small weight move from his lap, Ritsuka moved so that he was on his knees, giving both he and Soubi better access of each other. Ritsuka ran his hands down Soubi's now bare chest (his shirt had **somehow** disappeared…. Hmm… wonder when THAT happened!), as Soubi began to unbutton Ritsuka's shirt. The soft material slid easily off Ritsuka's shoulders, leaving both young men's chests exposed.

Ritsuka felt Soubi's hands slide down his body, resting so he caressed the heat that was growing in Ritsuka's groin. After a moment Soubi began to kiss his way down Ritsuka's body again, still alternating between biting and licking the soft skin. As he did, he also worked at unbuttoning the front of Ritsuka's pants. He managed to do so with an expertise that made Ritsuka think to tease Soubi about later on. But that would be later on. Right now he was being consumed by the ecstasy of Soubi's hot skin against his own.

Soubi pulled the restricting pants from Ritsuka's legs with one quick yank. All fear had left him for the moment. The only thing he cared about was Ritsuka, and how he would fulfill the young man's request. Thank the heavens they were not at Ritsuka's house for this little escapade though. Soubi could clearly imagine how Ritsuka's dear mother would react when she came in. The look on her face which he would have greatly enjoyed wiping into the ground for always hurting Ritsuka.

Soubi was pulled back into the moment as he felt Ritsuka push him. He blinked in confusion as he saw Ritsuka climb onto him.

"Wha…." Soubi began, but was silenced by Ritsuka's finger as it pressed against his lips.

"We're both supposed to enjoy this right? You have to be having fun to…" A mixed look of innocence and guile entered Ritsuka's eyes as his ears lay flat against his head, his tail twitching behind him. It had to be the sexiest thing Soubi had ever seen. He relaxed and smiled, giving Ritsuka the signal to go on.

Ritsuka kissed Soubi's chest as he rubbed Soubi's hardness with his palm. He undid the front of Soubi's pants, taking his time in pulling them from Soubi's body. Once they were gone, Ritsuka finally made his way to the rim of Soubi's boxers. He playfully slid his tongue under the waistband. Soubi couldn't restrain himself from letting out a low moan. Ritsuka smiled at the reaction, for he'd obviously done something good.

Finally Ritsuka freed Soubi of his boxers, the only thing separating Soubi from himself. Ritsuka and Soubi glanced at each other for a moment. Soubi was about to move, so that he could make his way to continue pleasuring Ritsuka; he expected him to stop there, being new to this and all. But he stopped as he let out a quick gasp. He shuddered as Ritsuka slid his tongue experimentally down and back up Soubi's length. When seeing Soubi's reaction he finally brought Soubi into his mouth, still using his tongue but with more confidence now. Soubi closed his eyes and painstakingly kept from thrusting into Ritsuka. He clutched his hands into the sheets until he finally felt himself reaching his climax.

Soubi forced himself to finally stop Ritsuka, although his body wanted him to continue.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ritsuka asked, his eyes growing confused as his tail drooped.

"As you said… this is about both of us." Soubi said heavily. He moved into a better position and nodded at Ritsuka. "Get on your knees."

Ritsuka looked at him a little afraid at first but got on the bed and positioned himself according to Soubi's instructions. He felt Soubi against his back and the older man whispered huskily. "Just relax."

"Okay." Ritsuka muttered back.

Soubi traced his fingers to the puckered entrance. He stroked Ritsuka's length as he pushed his finger into the warm space, the muscles tight around his finger. After a moment, when Ritsuka adjusted to the feeling of Soubi's finger inside of him, his muscles relaxed. When they did, Soubi slid a second finger into the opening. Using a scissoring motion he prepared the younger boy for what was to come.

Finally Soubi positioned himself just behind Ritsuka. He began to push himself slowly into him. Ritsuka cringed but didn't try to stop Soubi. Once he was inside of Ristuka up to the base of his shaft, he slowly pulled himself out most of the way again. Ritsuka groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure beginning to ripple throughout his body.

He dug his nails into the bed sheets, trusting Soubi entirely in this moment.

Soubi only paused a moment before he quickly plunged himself into Ritsuka, hitting at just the right spot to give Ritsuka the most pleasure. He knew he had found it when Ritsuka let out a short cry.

Soubi again slid himself partially from Ritsuka's body, and thrust again. With each thrust Soubi quickened his pace and increased his roughness. Ritsuka was moaning, his thoughts consumed by one thing… Soubi.

Ritsuka cried out as he felt himself climax, his seed staining himself and the sheet below. Within seconds Soubi also felt himself release into Ritsuka's body.

The two of them collapsed together onto the bed. After a moment, Soubi removed himself from Ritsuka and moved from on top of the younger man, so he wouldn't harm his smaller frame. They lay together like that, breathing heavily for a few minutes. Once he had caught his breath, Ritsuka snuggled up next to Soubi, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Millions of thoughts raced through both of their minds, neither sure what to say or how to act now. The awkward silence was finally broken by Ritsuka's voice, startling Soubi slightly.

"Thank you, Soubi…" Ritsuka whispered, his ears only twitching a little bit.

Soubi smiled. "No, Ritsuka… thank you…"

The both lay in silence again, Soubi playing with Ritsuka's ears.

"I'm going to miss them…" Soubi said coyly.

"What?" Ritsuka asked, pulling himself up so he could look Soubi in the eye.

"Your ears." He replied simply.

Ritsuka's ears were already moving more slowly than they normally would, and his tail didn't have the slight twitch it usually did. By the next morning they would have fallen entirely from Ritsuka's body…

Ritsuka thought for a moment and then looked to Soubi again. "So, what? You only wanted me for my ears?" He said, confusion and a bit of Ritsuka's temper showing in his voice.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer to him and laughed. "Oh, no, my kitten… after all… I love YOU remember?" With those words Soubi kissed Ritsuka, who happily returned the favor.

Ritsuka curled up next to Soubi and began to drift in and out of consciousness. Just before he was overcome by the calling slumber, he faintly heard Soubi whispering into his ear. "Happy Birthday, Ritsuka…"

* * *

Ok… yeah… I owe all of you wondrous fans of mine an apology. I know I promised at least 3 chapters and to update weekly… but there's been a lot of things going on in my home life right now, so I may not be able to update OFTEN. But, I do promise that the next time I post it will be multiple chapters from multiple stories. I already have them ready to go, I just need to type them. (sweat drop) 

But I hope you enjoyed my fic. I had to cut it ending short, but I think you'll forgive me. If you want to personally contact me about a story, or anything really, go to my profile on I check that more than my email. (Just use the link on my fanfiction profile. My username isn't showing up right...)

My username is: gothicvampirekisses

Thank you again to all my beautiful fans! (blows a kiss and bows) Now that I realize just how many readers I have, I'll be more motivated to update! ; hahaha!

Vampirelover16

P.S- Sorry about the addition to my disclaimer. I always do that. It's my chance to goof off and interact w/ the characters. And, you know, make them OOC w/out ruining my story. lol


End file.
